Secrets from the Past
by SnapCracklePop
Summary: Brooke said it was a lie but when she shows up months later with a surprise that she's not willing to take responsibility for, what will happen? LP NH
1. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer- I will put it simply; I don't own One Tree Hill. This disclaimer applies to the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Unexpected Visitor  
  
It had been nine months since anyone had heard from Brooke. Less than a day after she confessed her lie to Lucas she left town. The whole situation seemed suspicious to Luke. First she said she was pregnant, then she said she wasn't and suddenly she was gone. Brooke's decision to leave only left more questions. What was a guy supposed to believe? Was the reason Brooke skipped town was that she was in fact pregnant or was the heartbreak too much for her? All of the questions lingered in the back of Luke's mind.  
  
The turmoil inside of him was assuaged by the relationship he had built with Peyton. Brooke's absence had given them all the permission they needed to finally uncover their true feelings for each other. Lucas and Peyton had been going out for the last few months and they were sure it was love.  
  
It was a rainy Friday night in August and they couldn't think of anything better than spending it watching a movie together. Most of the time they had agreed on the style of movie they wanted to watch. Peyton never had a desire to watch the chick flicks and Lucas was just fine with that idea. He was partial to comedies and Peyton tended to be of the same state of mind.   
  
At the moment they were watching 'Austin Powers Goldmember'. The funniest part of the movie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lucas got up reluctantly from his spot on the couch to answer it. To his surprise there was a very pregnant Brooke standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lucas I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob.   
  
"Who was at the-" Peyton stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Luke looked absolutely terrified with Brooke hanging off him. She was soaking wet and she was pregnant. There was no doubt about that.   
  
"I sorry I left, but I had no choice. I knew you wanted to be with Peyton and I couldn't take that away from you. I just....Ow!" Brooke clutched her round belly and winced in pain.  
  
"Brooke, are you in labor?" Luke's voice was on the verge of cracking.  
  
"I think so." She murmured barely audible.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital right now." He stated and proceeded to help Brooke into his car. The whole time Peyton was in shock. Sure she missed Brooke, she was her best friend, but why did she have to come back so soon and with a baby no less? It wasn't fair. Things were getting really good between her and Lucas, it was just what she also hoped could happen. Now everything would change. She knew he would do the right thing and want to be in the baby's life, but where would that leave her? Would he just cast her aside like everyone always did. Her father left her for his career and Nathan had always put her on the back burner for basketball. Would Lucas be next?  
  
"Come on let's go." Luke grabbed Peyton's hand and ran out the door.  
  
'He didn't forget about me.' Peyton thought to herself. 'But how long will this last?'  
  
They got to the hospital soon after and Brooke was admitted to a room. Lucas was in the waiting room talking to Karen and everyone else that had come, leaving Brooke and Peyton together in the room alone.  
  
"So..." Peyton hesitated.  
  
"I know that you want to ask me where I've been so I'll just tell you. I was in Georgia with my cousin. She let me live in her apartment. I told my parents about my 'situation' and they cut off the money so I got a job at the local mall." Brooke explained.  
  
"So why did you come back?" Peyton tried not to sound disappointed about it.  
  
"Something in the back of my mind told me that I should come. My cousin went to California with her boyfriend for the week and I knew I couldn't do this alone so I came back to the only place I know."  
  
"Oh." They sat in silence for a while until Brooke had another contraction. Somehow Peyton was able to put all of her doubts and help her friend through the pain until Lucas came back.  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked Peyton when he returned.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked casually.  
  
"Don't try to deny that this is bothering you." He started off. "Because I know it is and frankly it's bothering me too."  
  
"It's not your fault Luke. You didn't tell her to leave and you certainly didn't invite her back. There's nothing we can do now."  
  
"I just want you to remember that no matter what happens today, tomorrow or whenever that I love you. That will never change." He gave her a hug.  
  
It was ten hours later and Brooke lay exhausted in her bed. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lia Jordan Scott weighed in at 7 lbs 8 oz. She had decided to give her daughter Lucas's last name because he was her father after all. Peyton was sleeping soundly and Luke was busy admiring his daughter in the nursery. She had the same auburn hair and chocolate eyes as Brooke.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Mr. Scott?" The nurse ushered him to the waiting room. He saw Peyton sleeping on one of the benches and he went and sat besides her. She fidgeted a little before settling back down with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Lucas woke up the next morning by his mother shaking him and shouting something frantically.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen Brooke?"  
  
"No. Isn't she in her room?" He asked.  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God. How could this happen?" Karen was distraught.  
  
"Mom what is going on? Is Brooke okay?" Luke was getting nervous.  
  
"She's gone,"  
  
"What!" He stood up and ran into the room where she had been the night before. "She can't be gone! Where's the baby?"  
  
"Still in the nursery. The doctors claim that she signed a release form so she could go home and before they could ask about the baby she was gone." Karen explained.  
  
"I need to call Peyton." Luke ran out of the hospital and called her on his cell. A few minutes later she showed up.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" Peyton came over to him and gave him a much-needed hug.  
  
"She's gone." He sighed.  
  
"Who's gone? Brooke's gone?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, she just got up and walked out." He told her.  
  
"You mean she left us with the baby?"  
  
"Us? You want to be involved in this?" Lucas wanted to know.  
  
"Of course. You said no matter what happened to always remember that you love me and I do remember. Even if this didn't happen I was going to help you through it. I will always stand by you and now more than ever. Besides a girl needs a mother right?" Peyton explained.  
  
"This is a big responsibility. You would be giving up a lot for a baby that's not even yours." He warned.  
  
"If she is yours then she is mine. I will raise her like my own." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now where is our daughter?" Luke took Peyton to the nursery. Ever time she looked at Lia all she could think of was Brooke. But she knew how hard it was to grow up without a mother, just like Lucas knew what it was like without a father. Neither of them could abandon this baby. They could never wish their hardships on any one else, especially a helpless baby. It wasn't her fault that Brooke left.  
  
Two days later Luke and Peyton took Lia home. Karen was so proud of how well they had taken to having a baby around. It was only a few days but Peyton already loved her 'daughter'. Keith related a lot to her situation. He had played the father figure in Luke's life after Dan left. The only exception was that Karen had never hid the identity of Lucas's real father like they planned to do. Luke and Peyton decided that Lia would never know the truth about her mother. Peyton would be her mother. 


	2. Fifteen Years Later

A/N: This chapter takes place 15 years after Brooke left. Therefore Lia is now 15 years old. This is also told from her point of view.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Fifteen Years Later  
  
I opened the door of my house expecting to find a refuge from my hectic day at Tree Hill High School, only to be greeted by the chaos I call life. My little brothers rushed out the door probably on their way to practice. Ever since I could remember, my world revolved around basketball.   
  
I was told that the legacy began with my grandfather Dan Scott. He was the star of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team way before my time. In his senior year of high school he got my grandmother Karen pregnant with my father Lucas. Shortly after he left for college to pursue a basketball career only to end up in the same situation. Dan impregnated his now ex-wife Deb with my uncle Nathan. Nearly sixteen years later my dad and uncle found themselves on the Tree Hill Ravens varsity basketball team, creating a bitter rivalry. With the help of my aunt Haley and their shared hatred of Dan, they managed to build a brotherly bond. Not too long after I came into the picture. My father repeated history and got my mother Peyton pregnant in their junior year and I was born the August before their senior year. (A/N: Remember Lia doesn't know that Brooke is her biological mother).  
  
It took my parents almost three years to get married right after college at the age of 22. My brother Jack Lawrence Scott is what you can consider a "honeymoon baby". Three years later my brother Timothy Dean Scott was born. Next came Peter Alan Scott another three years later. Three months ago my mother had my only sister Brynne Grace Scott. I wouldn't be surprised if she possessed the same basketball skills. My brother who were only 9, 6 and 3 already played, like my dad and uncle who play for the L.A. Lakers. Not only did I miss out on that gene but I look nothing like the rest of my family. They all had blond hair and a strong resemblance to either my mom or dad. However I have straight auburn hair and almond shaped brown eyes. My father attributes my looks to my grandmother Karen, but non of my facial features are hers.  
  
Not only was my past family history totally messed up, but my present family situations are pretty complicated as well. Since my dad and uncle both play for the L.A. Lakers, during basketball season my house is pretty crazy. My mother is an art teacher in Tree Hill Elementary school. When my two oldest brothers were too young for school it was hard for her to manage a job and raise children. She didn't need the job because my dad makes plenty of money but she enjoys being around kids and being able to appreciate art at the same time. My aunt Haley eased the pressure when she quit her job two years ago when my cousin Paige Jayde Scott was born. Previously she had a job as a researcher for Pfizer pharmaceuticals because she had a PhD in chemistry.   
  
Her and my uncle Nathan really wanted to have children, so she thought it would be best to stay home and raise them. They had somewhat of a rocky relationship. They were married at the age of sixteen but their fairytale romance didn't last long. A year later aunt Haley found out that she was pregnant but tragically she had a miscarriage during her second month. After that their relationship went into a downhill spiral. Uncle Nathan didn't blame her for the loss but she blamed herself. As a result she fell unto a deep depression. They tried to make it work but divorced three months later nonetheless. After going to college and getting their lives back on track, they met up again at my parents wedding. Before they knew it their relationship was rekindled. They took it slow and got married again 6 years later at the age of 28. Right away they started to try to have a baby but were plagued with a series of miscarriages. With the help of invetro-fertilization and other fertility treatments they managed to have their first child Paige. Because of the things they went through my aunt Haley decided to cherish every moment she had with her children and quit her job. Seven months ago she found herself pregnant again. This time it was by a totally natural method. Now she baby sits my youngest brother Peter while my mom is at work.  
  
That whole story leads up to where I am today. It's June and my father just returned from Los Angles. My oldest brother Jack just joined an AAU team that my dad coaches with my uncle Nathan. As always the rest of my family follows the team obsessively, attending every practice and game. That leaves me with a lot of alone time, which I devote to cheerleading and hanging out with my best friend Madison and my boyfriend Grant. Don't get the wrong idea though, I am very close with my parents. My mother knows everything about what goes on in my life, not because she is nosy but because I tell her. She knows everything about my life except my boyfriend. Neither of my parents think that I am old enough to be dating mostly because of the mistakes that they made, more specifically me. Ever since I became interested in boys they warned my about teen pregnancy. That is the main reason why they don't know about Grant. That is the only thing I ever kept from my parents, but it's not like I do anything that will get me in trouble anyway.  
  
However involved my mom is with my brother's basketball team, she always finds time to support my cheerleading. I've seen yearbook pictures of her in cheerleading competitions and I've been told that she was not at all the cheerleading type. Despite that fact she is always interested in what I do. I have the privilege of being captain of the squad as only a sophomore. My parents mentioned that a girl named Brooke was captain when my mom was on the squad and my dad played basketball. The only details I know is that she was an ex-girlfriend of my dad and an ex-best friend of my mom. My dad left her for my mom and she just left after that. This story makes me suspicious that there is something my parents aren't telling me about her. 


	3. The Return

Chapter Three  
  
The Return  
  
I sat at my desk working diligently on an English essay that I had put off for the last minute. I expected it to be easier to write when the house was quiet, but I was wrong. My mind was so programmed to ignore the racket that when it was gone I couldn't function. My attention was diverted from my homework by the ringing of my phone.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey babe, how's it going?" My boyfriend Grant was on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Just trying to finish my homework." I told him. "Why don't you come over in a little while? I'll be done in about twenty minutes."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. You're dad doesn't really like me." He hesitated.  
  
"We don't have to worry about that. My family went to my brother's basketball practice."   
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you in twenty minutes then." He agreed.  
  
'Bye." With that I hung up and went back to my essay.   
  
I finished in less time then I expected so I decided to pop in a DVD. I sat in the living watching 'Fast and Furious 2'. Ten minutes into the movie the doorbell rang. I jumped off the couch and ran to the door, checking the mirror on the way there. It was exciting to see Grant anytime I wanted now that he had his own car.   
  
I opened the door and I don't know if I hugged him first or if he hugged me first but it didn't really matter. We just stayed like that for about a minute. I was nice to see him after the week I had been grounded. My dad had caught us in the house together alone and he freaked out. I couldn't see Grant for a week. My punishment was not officially up for another two day but I could guarantee that my parents wouldn't be home for quite some time.  
  
Grant and I sat on the couch for a while watching the movie. It might seem a little boring to some people to sit around in your house together watching a movie, but everything that we did together was fun. I always have a good time when I am with my boyfriend, we can talk and laugh about anything.   
  
We must have fallen asleep on the couch because we were both woken up abruptly by the shouting of my father.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled from the doorway. His clothes were soaked from the storm that was now coming through the area.  
  
"Dad why are you home, you weren't supposed to be home for another hour?" I asked timidly while removing Grant's hand from my waist, hoping that my father hadn't seen them.  
  
"The question is not why I am here. This is my house. The question is what is he doing here. Did I not just finish telling you about the consequences that dating can have?"   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Scott." Grant stuttered while practically running out the door. My mom must have seen him leaving as she came in the door.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked holding Brynne in the carrier and Tim in her other arm. She was drenched as well.  
  
"Lia was with that boy again...What's his name again?" My dad told her.  
  
"His name is Grant daddy." I told him.  
  
"I don't care what his name. I don't want my daughter in the house with a boy, and sleeping on the couch no less." He started to yell again.  
  
"Oohh Lia's in trouble." My brother Jack stuck out his tongue as he walked in the house.  
  
"Get in your room and take your brother with you." My mother shooed Jack, Peter and Tim into their rooms. "Luke can I talk in the kitchen for a minute?" She asked my father and pulled him out of the room. I heard them discussing the matter and lots of yelling on my father's part. Five minutes later they emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"I think we need to talk." My mom said firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I did anything wrong." I started. "Nothing happened today, we just watched a movie and fell asleep that's all."  
  
"Honey, it's not just the fact that you had a boy here, but the fact that you were specifically punished for that reason five days ago." She explained.  
  
"I don't think I should have been grounded in the first place. Nothing goes on between Grant and I that will get us in trouble and if it ever does we will be careful." With that statement my father exploded.  
  
"Don't you know careful isn't always good enough! I was careful but here you are today. Sometimes you can't control what happens." He shouted.   
  
"So is that what you thought all along, that I was just a mistake?" I began to sob right before the doorbell rang. My dad stood up and walked out of the living room.  
  
"Sweetheart, you were the best thing that ever happened to us." My mom comforted me. A moment later my father returned, his face was ghostly pale.  
  
"Is everything okay? Who was that at the door?" My mother got nervous at his appearance.   
  
He paused for a moment before saying in a shaky voice, "Brooke is here." 


	4. The Secret is Revealed

Chapter 4  
The Secret is Revealed  
  
I sat on the couch wondering why my parents were so upset. I had heard stories about a girl named Brooke but from what I knew, they should have been happy that she was visiting. What baffled me the most is that they seemed sad talking about when she left. Now that she finally returned and they were practically in tears.  
  
"Lia can you give us some time? We need to discuss something important." My mom suggested before I could ask any questions. While on my way up the stairs to my room I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.  
  
"So how has life been treating the happy couple? I can see by this house that Mr. Bigshot Laker is bringing home so pretty heavy cash." The voice must have belonged to Brooke because I didn't recognize it. I heard the clicking of high heels across the marble floor of our foyer into the living room.  
  
"Brooke I know you didn't come here to talk about my career or my money. What is this really about?" My father sounded very irritated.  
  
"You're right. I came back to get my daughter." Brooke told them.  
  
"She is not your daughter." My mother exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe not according to you, but this says I am." I heard the crinkling of paper and I assumed it was a birth certificate.  
  
"You can't just walk back into her life and expect to be a mother. You may have given birth to her but where were you for fifteen years of her life? You gave up your right to be a parent when you left. I was there from her first steps to her first day of school and now to her first boyfriend. I've earned the right to be a mom and I won't let you take that away." My mom shouted at Brooke. I had never heard her get that angry my entire life.  
  
"Peyton, Lia is my daughter and I will get her back." Brooke ignored my mom's outburst and calmly walked out the door leaving my parents speechless.  
  
I was stunned as well. What did she mean that I was her daughter? That was impossible. My parents were Lucas and Peyton Scott. I had to find out what just happened.  
  
I walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of the woman who claimed to be my mother. She had the same auburn hair as me and carried the Luis Vuitton bag that I wanted for my birthday. I only saw her face for a moment as she drove off in her silver Mercedes convertible; I looked just like her. That is when I recognized her, she was not just any Brooke, she was Brooke Davis the actress. She played on a cheesy soap opera for a few years until she was discovered. Now she had roles in some of the top movies of the year. To top it all off she was married to Miles Walker (A/N: I made this guy up. Picture Orlando Bloom). He was the hottest man in Hollywood. Was I related to these people? The day just kept getting more bizarre.  
  
I entered the living room to find my mom crying on my dad's shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked trying to sound like I had no idea about the conversation they just had.  
  
"Well that's what we need to talk about. Why don't you sit down?" My father's voice shook when he spoke. Once I had taken my seat on the couch my parents tried to start explaining but all that came of it was an awkward silence.  
  
"That woman that was here is Brooke Davis. I know you know who she is." My dad began. "Well you see...that is your mother. She left the hospital the day after you were born. We thought it was best not to tell you." I wasn't listening to anything that he was saying. All that I heard him say was the she was my mother. My head was spinning; my whole life was a lie.   
  
"How could you lie to me like that? I should have known who my real mother is. I feel like I don't know what is real in my life and what's not. I love both of you but I can't deal with this right now." I said before I stormed out the door. I ran down the street in the rain to nowhere in particular.   
  
Somehow I ended up at the front door of my aunt and uncle's house.   
  
"Oh Lia you're soaking wet. Come inside." My Aunt Haley opening the door and shuffled me inside. "You came all the way here by yourself. Something must be bothering you. Maybe I can help."  
  
"My real mother came back." I said before bursting into tears. Aunt Haley knew exactly what I was talking about. Everyone must have known that I was Brooke's daughter.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. Your father should have told you the truth a long time ago." She almost started crying along with me.   
  
A few minutes later my uncle came down the stairs carrying his two-year-old daughter Paige in his arms. He looked so confused by the scene in front of him. Aunt Haley wiped her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. My cousin stretched out her arms toward me and gave out a little whimper. I stood up and took the little girl into my arms. My aunt and uncle walked into the kitchen and I knew that they were discussing the situation. I didn't want to listen because eavesdropping had gotten me in enough trouble already. I turned the television on and Paige fell asleep on my lap shortly after.  
  
"I called your parents to tell them you're here. You can stay here tonight if you want." Uncle Nathan offered before taking Paige up to bed. I helped Aunt Haley up the stairs to bed. She was only seven months pregnant but she had gotten big already. Her petite frame looked out of proportion.   
  
I settled down in the guest bed and fell into a restless sleep. 


	5. Day 1 of the Trial

A/N: I'm switching the point of view from first person the third person. I'm sorry that it took SO long to update but I have been really busy for the past few weeks. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Day 1 of the Trial  
  
It was two months since Brooke came back and nothing was the same in Lia's life. Somehow the tabloids got a hold of the court papers concerning the custody. The next day she found her picture on the front of a magazine. The copy still lay on the their coffee table.  
  
'NBA Star Lucas Scott and Actress Brooke Davis Begin a Bitter Custody Battle For Their Daughter'  
  
Most of the details of the story were wrong. It was reported that Lia had run away from her mother to live in Tree Hill with her father. None of the other papers seemed to care about getting the facts right, all they wanted was to get an interview with one of the people involved. The media was relentless and the day after the story broke there were cameras stationed across the street from their house all day.  
  
The paparazzi followed Peyton around through town while she ran errands and car-pooled Jack, Peter, Timmy and Brynne to camp and the nursery. Lucas and Brooke were used to having reporters follow them because they were famous after all. But for Lia it got to the point where she couldn't leave the house. On a date with Grant some photographers caught them kissing inside a restaurant and somehow they turned that into a story about her being pregnant. For once Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all agreed on something and quickly dissolved the rumors together. After that Lia and Grant decided it was best not to be seen in public together. Of course reports of a breakup surfaced soon after. They still talked online and over the phone to maintain their relationship through all the unwanted fame and recognition.   
  
However, today all of them would be obligated to leave the house together because it was the first day of the custody hearing. Peyton dressed the children in their best clothes in order to make a good impression for the judge. When they walked out the door they were greeted by the flash of the cameras just like every morning.  
  
The courthouse was surrounded by all types of media including reporters from the major news stations. Luke parked the car and the family began their journey into the courtroom. As they came around the corner Brooke stepped out of her lime. She posed for the cameras and put on quite a show. That's when it hit them that the case was not only about custody but about how much publicity Brooke could get from it. That only made Peyton want to win the case more. They ignored her and made their way into court.  
  
Lia, Peyton, and the kids took a seat in the first row of benches. Lucas sat at the table on the right side of the judge with his lawyer Ruth White. She was relatively young but she graduated from Harvard University at the top of her class. He hired her right after Brooke filed for custody because she specialized in family court cases. Brooke's lawyer was Vincent Crowe. He was older and somewhat more experienced. He didn't have the prestigious credentials like Ruth but he had created quite a reputation for himself by winning all types of high profile cases for celebrities. This would be his first custody hearing. That was what Peyton and Luke felt would give them an edge over Brooke.  
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Taylor." The bailiff instructed as the judge entered the courtroom in his robe. He called the court to order and both lawyers presented their cases.  
  
"I would like to call my first witness, Peyton Scott, to the stand." Ruth White announced.  
  
"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God." Peyton swore with her right hand on the Bible before taking her seat in the witness box.  
  
"What happened on the night of August 27, 2004?" Lucas's lawyer began the questioning.  
  
"Brooke showed up at the door and she was obviously pregnant and in labor." Peyton testified.  
  
"How did that concern you and Mr. Scott?"  
  
"Lucas and Brooke had been dating for a few months the year before and when they broke up she left town. When she came back that night we both realized that she left town because she was pregnant with my husband's child." She explained. It was painful for Lia to hear Peyton admit that she wasn't really her mother.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"We drove to the hospital and early the next morning Brooke gave birth to a baby girl that she named Lia Jordan Scott." Peyton said. "We were all exhausted so we went to sleep and when we woke up Brooke was gone. She had left Lucas and I to raise the Lia on our own. From that point on I vowed to treat her like she was my real daughter."   
  
"After that time did Brooke make any effort to contact her daughter?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Not until she came back two months ago." She responded.  
  
"No further questions." Ruth White stated when she was satisfied with her testimony.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Scott, you may step down." The judge excused Peyton. Lucas was called up to testify next and he explained the same thing. Everyone thought that it was looking good for Lucas so they went to Karen's Café to have an early celebration.  
  
Lia sat at a table and looked after Jack, Peter, Tim, Brynne and Paige. She was happy to be separated from the adults because they were still discussing the hearing. It was hard for her to hear her parents talk about the situation in front of everyone. The worst part was listening to them tell the judge how her real mother just left her in the hospital after she was born. Overall Lia was happy with how things were going as well. It seemed like the judge would give Lucas and Peyton full custody and she could go back to life as she knew it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry from the adult's table.  
  
"Haley are you okay?" Nathan knelt down next to her.  
  
"I think this is it. The baby is coming." She gasped while holding her stomach. She had been due four days earlier and they were expecting her to go into labor at anytime.   
  
"I have to bags packed at home. Lucas can you go get them and meet us at the hospital?" Nathan asked as he scooped Paige up from her seat and helped Haley up from her chair.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you in ten minutes." Luke agreed and everyone left for the hospital to await the arrival of a new family member. 


End file.
